


Pretend

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Miriam contemplates trading her husband in for a new model.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Hey Arnold' nor am I profiting from this.

Bob leaves their bedroom smelling like beef jerky and stale farts. Miriam breathes through her mouth and strips the bed. Detergent and dryer sheets probably won’t be enough to get the smell out. It might be better to throw everything out and get new sheets. 

Olga calls her silly when she discusses throwing their father out for a new model. Helga nods like she actually understands. 

Miriam thinks she might understand exactly what it means. 

Bob ignores her because another big beeper deal has come through and this is the real deal, Miriam. Forget the last one. 

It’s easier to forget about him.


End file.
